Darren and Cale
This is the relationship between the vampire, Darren Murphy and the werewolf Cale Santiago. Their relationship began at their precinct. Darren, already an established police detective at the precinct, partnered with his gruff long-time friend, and by many coworkers also suspected lover, Justus Hawkins, warmly and friendly greets Cale on his first day at the new precinct. Cale, feeling uncomfortable about having to transfer to a whole new district, getting a whole new partner with it, but also having the collective expectation of his whole clan to befriend two vampires, monsters that he has heard so much about. He frets and stresses all morning about how to get close to the two vampires without it being too suspicious. But, in the end, it is Darren himself who takes the first step. The vampire simply slides up to him, throws an arm around his shoulders and welcomes him as a new friend, dragging him away to introduce him to the whole gang at the precinct. Cale, being both relived that it was that easy to get close to him, also gets his first feel of Darren's automatic powers, thinking the man is cute and wonderful and spending the rest of the day silently panicking about why the hell he thinks that. Darren, in part, tries to do what he can to make the new colleague and friend feel welcomed at the precinct, something Cale learns his new partner Maria Garcia only scoffs about, instead greeting him with a cold demeanor and sarcastic comments. Their relationship continued as regular co-workers, working at the same precinct as detectives. The relationship grew into friendship, and as Darren and Justus thinks Cale are just a regular human being, eventually offers him their guest room when they learn that he's in need of a place to sleep. Soon, the three men turns into very close friends, and eventually Darren and Justus trust Cale enough to reveal their secret, what they truly are, despite them believing Cale to be human, and therefore breaking the vampire law of protecting the secret of their existence. Although, the trust is broken when that trust gets the two vampires in the hands of a supernatural species they didn't knew existed with a grudge against vampires, werewolves. Cale, in the end, manages to prove his friendship to them when he helps them escape, turning himself rogue from his own pack and family, creating a foe in his own brother. Cale and Darren have since then become good friends again, Darren needing a little time but fairly quickly forgave the man, knowing he had been forced to make a near impossible choice in abandoning his family. The relationship between Darren and Cale are one where both men are comfortable showing a softer side with each other. Darren can do that more often, with not having the energy to care about most people's opinion and their toxic masculinity, but with Cale it's more difficult. With Darren, however, Cale can drop some of the usual macho attitude men are supposed to have, and just be him. Quotes Gallery Cale and Darren.gif|Cale protecting Darren in his wolf form. Trivia * Cale is one of the few people that can, within a limit, handle Darren during shopping trips, called "Shopping trips of Doom" by Justus. The few other persons being Angie and Johnny. References Category:Relationships